Getting Baptized
by shopgirl152
Summary: Now that Elsa and Anna are both rulers of Arendelle, Elsa feels they should set an example by going to church and being baptized. But Anna is reluctant to be baptized. Until Olaf, as a fill in for one Elder Cunningham, shows her there's nothing to be afraid of.


**A/N 1: **Okay, I'm not even going to _pretend_ this is any good. I wrote it purely for my own amusement. Let's just say, Josh Gad as the voice of Olaf (Frozen) plus Josh Gad as Elder Cunningham (Book of Mormon) equals THIS. (I apologize to both fandoms).  
**A/N 2:** I haven't actually seen the Book of Mormon yet (I get to see it later this year), so I'm going off pure imagination regarding the Baptize Me number as a whole.

* * *

"Ugh. Elsa, do I have to?"

"Anna, we're rulers of the kingdom now. And as such, we should set a good example by going to church with the rest of the kingdom."

"But being baptized? Can't we just go to a few services…" Anna looked at her sister, turning around. "You know what? I have to go meet Kristoff and Sven. I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Oh no you don't." Elsa reached out, grabbing the other girl before she could run off. "Anna, we have to do this. For Arendelle. Look, I've been baptized; it's not a big deal. They just dunk you under water for a second."

Anna shivered. "But what if it's cold? Besides, you forgot one thing."

"Which is?"

"We need a member of the church to baptize us."

Elsa froze. "Oh. Er…right. I forgot."

"See? No church member, no baptism."

The snow queen rolled her eyes. "Alright then." She grabbed her sister's arm, hauling her to town. "We'll just find a church member then. How hard can it be?"

* * *

"Olaf?" Elsa stared at the snowman behind the pulpit. "Olaf, what are you doing here?" She studied his outfit. "And why are you wearing black pants, black shoes and a white t-shirt with a black tie?"

"Hi guys!" He waved brightly. "I'm filling in for Elder Cunningham. He's on a mission in Uganda."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Anna asked.

"No idea. But whatever you need, I can help." He hopped down from the pulpit, shuffling over to them. He motioned them down to his level, whispering conspiratorially. "I'm not officially a church member yet; I'm still waiting for my internet certificate to arrive."

"Uh…"

"But don't worry! I'm still certified; it's just not official yet." The snowman looked between the sisters. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Elsa smirked, straightening up. "Anna needs to be baptized."

"A baptism?!" He squealed. "I've always wanted to perform a baptism! I've been wanting to do this my whole life!"

"How long have you been a church member?" Anna asked.

"Two days."

"I'll leave you two alone." Elsa turned to walk away, only to pause as her sister hissed behind her.

"Elsa, don't leave me with him!"

"Not listening." The snow queen swept out of the church and was gone.

Anna blew out a frustrated puff of air.

"I'm so excited!" Olaf clapped his hands together excitedly. "I'm about to do it for the first time, and I'm gonna do it with a girl. A special girl." He took Anna's hand, looking up at her. "A special girl, who makes my eyes kind of blue. I can't believe I'm about to baptize you!"

"You're really going to baptize me?"

"Yep! In front of everyone!" He went to lead her away, only for the princess to take a step back.

"Wait. Everyone?"

"Yeah!" He pulled her behind him. "I'm gonna baptize you!"

"Baptize me…"

"Bathe her in God's glory. And I will baptize her—"

"I'm not ready."

"I'll make her beg for more."

"Uhhh…Olaf?"

"As I wash her free of sin. And it'll be so good…" he stopped, turning around and facing her. "She'll want me to baptize her again!"

"You know what Olaf? I'm…gonna need another minute." She let go of the snowman's hand, taking a step backward before sitting down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He shuffled over, plopping down next to her. "It's nothing to be afraid of Anna. It's just water."

"I know, but… all of a sudden, Elsa wants to go to church and she thinks we should be baptized. It sounds great, but I don't think—"

He put a hand on her leg. "Anna, I'm your friend; would I do anything to hurt you?"

"No."

"Then trust me." The snowman looked up into her eyes. "Everything will be fine. It'll be alright." He smirked. "At the very least, it will give me practice."

"I'm really not sure I should be your first baptism—"

"Stop stalling."

She sighed. "Alright, fine. You're gonna baptize me. I'll let you do it."

_And it will set us free  
__it's time to be immersed…_

Olaf smiled. "And I'm so happy you're about to be my first." Anna stood up and the snowman led her away. "Come on; let's go get ready."

* * *

"Okay, you ready?"

"Uhhh…" Anna nervously looked around at the assembled crowd. "Not really. Are you sure-"

"Yeah! Come on!" He motioned her down to his level and the princess got down on her knees next to him.

"Isn't this a little awkward? Because, well…" she put a hand toward the ground, lifting it up. "You're shorter than me, so—"

He arched a brow at her. "Are you ready or not?"

She sighed. "I'm ready. So…how do we do this?"

"Well, first lay down."

"O-kaay…" she laid down on her back, her head next to him.

"Good." He shuffled over, gingerly cradling her head. "I hold you like this—"

"Yeah?"

"And I lower you down…" the snowman gently lowered her head towards the water.

"Yeah?"

"And then I—" Anna shrieked as Olaf dunked her underneath the cold water. He grinned, jumping up and waving his hands above his head in victory. "I just baptized her! She got doused by the Heavenly Father!"

"Olaf! You forgot to bring her back up!" Elsa pointed to the water, panicking. She went to grab her sister's hand, only for Anna to sit bolt upright in the water.

She glared at the snowman. "You baptized me!"

"I performed like a champ!"

"Ugh. I'm wet."

"With salvation!"

_We just went all the way  
__praise to be to God  
__I'll never forget this day…_

"I can't believe I let you baptize me!" Anna stood up, dripping wet.

Olaf grinned. "I baptized you! I gotcha good! You'll never forget this day, right Anna?" He started, noticing the look on her face. "Anna?"

Elsa leaned down, whispering to the snowman. "_Run_."

"Uhh…" he looked up at the angry princess. "Text me later?"

"You won't have any branches to text with."

"Anna, wait, let's talk about this. We're family and—oh!" Olaf gasped as Anna picked him up, throwing his butt several feet away. "Hey! My butt!"

"You're going to lose more than that." She grabbed his middle, throwing it towards an opposite corner of Arendelle before bringing his head down.

"No! Not the face not the face not the face!"

Ignoring the protests, Anna kicked his head far up into the mountains. She smirked. "Let's see him try to find his way back now." She turned on her heel, marching indignantly toward the castle. "Church member my butt."


End file.
